


暧昧丛生 九（By KK)

by KKwong



Category: NCT BAND - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KKwong/pseuds/KKwong





	暧昧丛生 九（By KK)

九

 

姜丹尼尔轻握门把手，当门被推开时，他嘴角微弯，心大的董思成似乎忘记了自己的防备之心。。。

“昀昀”直到被人从身后冷不丁抱住，董思成才反应过来，只是 此刻他刚刚将洗发露揉到头顶，还未将泡沫冲洗，董思成闭着眼睛慌乱的伸着胳膊推拒着，只是 身后的人并未受到一点阻挡

“喂！啊 眼睛”董思成想要睁一下眼睛却被泡沫入眼，痛的又赶紧闭上

“乖一点，我帮你洗一下”姜丹尼尔将人倾身压在墙壁，将喷头调整一下角度，然后轻柔的帮怀里的人洗着头发

“唔。。。”董思成被人压在浴室墙壁，冰凉的墙壁和淋下的热水形成强烈对比，胸前红缨被刺激得坚硬起来，他有些逃避得想要后退却被一片滚烫得胸膛再次压过去

“很快就好了宝贝”姜丹尼尔又挤了一些沐浴乳在手上，双手在他身上不停作怪，董思成扭动着身子想要躲避 可是此刻在人怀里就是只被困住得小狐狸，逃无可逃

“昀昀皮肤真好，现在 也很香”姜丹尼尔凑到他耳边轻声说道，他身下已经硬到发痛，眼前白花花的身子对他太具有冲击力

“你。。。”董小狐狸此刻悔的肠子都青了，但是 全身被压制着，背对着人的董思成真的一点办法都没有，他不禁开始想着 有没有哪位队友想起他然后顺便来解救他

“昀昀，这次不会有人打扰的”姜丹尼尔似乎预料他他的想法，轻声说着，那双大手已经伸到他胸前，“啧，都硬了呢”

耳廓被轻舔，董思成被刺激得打了个哆嗦，一声呻吟差点出口，他赶紧咬住嘴唇，董思成只觉得从背脊处翻上一层凉意，全身上下似乎起了一层鸡皮疙瘩

“唔。。。”姜丹尼尔将腿软的人困在腰间，横在他腰间的胳膊坚实有力，将人转了个圈面对自己，在小狐狸被水淋得眼睛都睁不开的时候覆过去将人咬了个结实

董思成只觉得后脑勺被一只有力的大手按住，随之而来的是带着强烈气息而来的粗暴的亲吻，舌尖探进口腔肆虐，找寻到他的舌头被带着一起缠绵扫荡。。。另一只手顺着他的脊背慢慢向下，在他臀部色情的用力的揉捏着

董思成整个人被热水浇得迷迷糊糊得，大脑一片空白，太过激烈的欲望让他有些不知所措，他想逃离却被人牢牢禁锢着，双腿已经被迫缠到那人腰间，他整个人只能被动得钩住他的脖子，眼睛闭着 耳边只能听到自己的心跳声和打在耳畔急促的呼吸

淋浴被关掉，董思成才能勉强睁开眼睛，他挣扎着想要推开埋在他脖间的头颅，在他的手慢慢伸到他臀缝时才猛然清醒，激烈的反抗起来“不行，你放开！！！”

“昀昀，现在才觉得害怕了？“姜丹尼尔抬起头，目光直视着他，眼底浓的化不开的黑色让董思成打了个寒颤

手机铃声响起，董思成猛地惊醒“你 你电话响了，快点 快点先去接电话吧。。“

姜丹尼尔眉头微挑，好笑的看着他“这么希望我离开？不会是什么重要电话，你更重要一点“

“不是 那个。。。也许是你们的经纪人。。。“董思成慌乱的摆着手，姜丹尼尔伸手扯过一旁的浴巾盖在他身上，然后抱着他就往外走

“喂？嗯。。好，我知道了，好 嗯，再见”姜丹尼尔一只手托着身上的人，一只手接听电话，怕被听到的董思成不敢乱动，屏住呼吸静静等他打着电话

“呵”挂掉电话得姜丹尼尔转身将人放到桌子上，扯起浴巾帮他擦着头发顺便在他唇边偷得一个吻“让你得逞了，我要去开会了“

董思成悬着的心终于降落，看着姜丹尼尔利落的换了衣服出门，他迅速地跑去衣柜找出衣服然后拿着手机就出了门，举着手机在走廊站半天，终究还是打电话给了金道英问出了他的房间号，他现在只觉得好累，不想有任何其他想法，只想找个温暖的地方好好睡一觉

 

 

机场

 

精神奕奕的董思成和蔫蔫的金道英形成强烈对比，董思成乖巧的呆在金道英旁边，一脸讨好“嘿嘿嘿“

“你离我远点“金道英斜睨他一眼，耷拉着眼皮说道

“道英哥，对不起嘛，可是 可是。。。道英哥你那里是最舒服的嘛“

“我的祖宗，你的确睡得很舒服，口水都出来了“金小貂的声音毫无感情，董思成跑到他房间霸占了他的床不说，睡觉也不老实，不是蹬被子就是抱着他口水横流，金道英想一脚将人踹醒，无奈 看着小狐狸无害的睡颜，叹口气睁眼到天亮，他不禁内心吐槽 这郑在玹和李泰容莫不是都有SM倾向，喜欢找罪受的

所以说，董小狐狸还是聪明的，队内唯一能这么怼他的，也是是他貂哥哥了。。。小狐狸偷偷往貂哥哥身后藏了藏，避过了那个高大身影找寻自己的目光

敏锐的察觉到董思成动作的郑在玹将自己帽子拿下来，用手扒拉了一下头发下一秒就将帽子盖在了董思成头上，董思成冷不丁视线被帽檐遮挡下意识要掀开却被郑在玹圈住，声音只够两个人听见“不想被人盯着，就老老实实戴着他，就算难受也上了飞机再摘“

因着他们的举动，不远处传来一阵阵尖叫，董思成耳尖红了红，却没法拒绝，他的眼珠咕噜噜地转了转余光瞄向了另一边心无旁骛和马克说话的李泰容，然后选择了沉默，粉丝面前 他们只能是玹昀亲故，这一点 他们心知肚明，郑在玹也正是知道，所以才不管不顾的靠近 有了这层举动，金道英默默的紧了紧自己衣服不着痕迹的离他们远了一步，却被董思成发觉 扒拉着他的袖子，但就是不吭声

全程郑在玹都圈着董思成的脖子笑容满面，如果有细心的粉丝看饭拍图的话，郑大白桃的小酒窝就没消下去过，果然 金道英的吐槽 还是有一定科学道理的


End file.
